


Breathe

by dawnfells



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: “Have you ever felt tired of life?”





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night and Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535712) by [dawnfells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells). 



> Was actually a part of one of the future chapters of my other fic, Night and Day, which was written in another language. Was in a mood to write in English and not posting it felt like a waste. Let's just say this is a sneak peek in case I will translate that other fic to English lol

“Have you ever felt tired of life?” Myungsoo asked, looking at the still busy road from the window, wondering how many people down there feeling the same dread of life. He thought that the feeling had gone away—the feeling of wanting to disappear from this life. But it slowly manifesting itself again, making Myungsoo anxious. He woke up every day feeling like something bad was going to happen that day—it made him anxious and at the end of the day, he felt tired of the anxiety that almost rendered him unable to do anything. Before he slept, he wished he wouldn’t wake up again.

“No,” Woohyun, who was currently lying down on Myungsoo’s bed, answered. He sat up and then sat down on the edge of the bed, “Well, life can be tiring, but I never felt tired of life, not yet.”

“I am jealous,” Myungsoo said, turning his head away from the road, now looking at Woohyun instead. This man—the man who had only shown up in his life a few months ago, and yet the one Myungsoo had told his darkest secrets. Myungsoo had started to regret telling Woohyun a lot of things—because now he started to feel afraid that Woohyun would betray him. Woohyun probably didn’t deserve to be treated like that, even though he didn’t know.

He did felt a little jealous of Woohyun—Woohyun had a harder life that he did, he also felt depressed a lot of times, and yet, Woohyun was stronger than him. Despite everything, Woohyun managed to feel happy with his life—while Myungsoo, who had everything, forgot how to feel happy. It made Myungsoo felt ungrateful.

“What’s wrong?” Woohyun asked, starting to feel concerned, “Are you tired again? Did something happened?”

“Nothing,” Myungsoo quickly said, “Nothing happened. I just felt—I just felt _wrong_. Everything just felt _wrong_.”

Myungsoo couldn’t describe it. He was just scared. Scared of everything. Of life. Because after meeting Woohyun, his life felt a little better. A little happier. But then he realized that he didn’t deserve to feel happy, then he started to think that something bad will happen again. He was just full of negative thoughts, negative feelings. He couldn’t stop those thoughts, those feelings. He wanted to explode and disappeared into nothingness.

“I am here,” Woohyun said, standing up, walking up to Myungsoo and hold his slumped shoulder, “I am here for you. Dongwoo, too. Your family.”

Myungsoo tried hard not to crumble. He felt guilty because so many people loved him, and yet he was still messed up.

“I wasn’t like this,” Myungsoo said, even though Woohyun already knew, “But why am I like this now?”

Myungsoo wasn’t like this. He remembered that people who met him used to praise him for being bright and full of positivity, for always looking forward to the future. But now he was a shell who was stuck in the past but forgot how to be the old him. Myungsoo wished he could go back to the past and made things right instead of making so many mistakes.

Unexpectedly, Woohyun suddenly pulled him a tight hug, surprising him. Woohyun begged quietly, “Please, hang in there. I don’t want to lose you, too. I will make you happy again. Please, hang in there.”

Myungsoo was taken aback. Woohyun never talked like that to him before, he never begged like that. Why? What did Myungsoo do that made Woohyun didn’t want to lose him? Was he significant in Woohyun’s life? But, they had only known each other for a while.

And yet, Myungsoo ended up crying on Woohyun’s shoulder.

“I am sure we are not born to suffer,” Woohyun said, quietly, “Just take a breath for now, and wait. We will be happy again.”

Would it be so easy?


End file.
